TFC - Killers from Space
The Movie Synopsis Peter Graves plays a well-meaning scientist who gets kidnapped, operated on and brainwashed by bug-eyes aliens. He turns the tables on them and saves the day. Information *''Killers from Space'' was riffed on by the Film Crew and released as a DVD. *A heavily-edited (and colorized) version of Killers from Space was used in the TV special Attack of the Killer B Movies (co-written by Frank Conniff and starring Elvira). It has not been released on home video or DVD, but can be viewed on YouTube here. *[https://rifftrax.wikia.com/wiki/Killers_From_Space Killers from Space] became a RiffTrax presentation in 2019. The Episode Opening - Kevin electrocutes himself trying to make Turkish coffee. Mr. Honcho is "stoned to the gills" and makes a distasteful pun about Peter Graves. Lunch - Kevin shows off some alternate designs for the aliens, including bulging thumbs, butts and pancreases. 'Closer '- Bill is disturbed by the sudden close-ups of meaty faced men. Obscure References *Kevin: "Wait "The Outer Limits" is on, I'll be right back." "The Outer Limits" was an Sci-Fi anthology show from the 1960's. The opening credits were narrated over the picture of an oscilloscope screen. *Kevin: "Tom Bombadier-oh!" This pun is a reference to Tom Bombadil (a minor character from the novel The Hobbit), referred to as Tom Bombadil-oh in one of the book's poems. *Bill: "Now I am become death, destroyer of worlds." A quote from the Hindu manuscript the Rig Veda, famously uttered by Robert Oppenheimer after the first atomic bomb test. *Bill: "Dr. Martin, we need big chunky shoes." Doc Martens is a manufacturer of boots and chunky shoes. *Mike: "...and Alger Hiss and the Rosenbergs and ... oh crap!" Alger Hiss was an American communist falsely accused of espionage, but later jailed for perjury. Ethel and Julius Rosenberg were actual spies who had sold classified weapons schematics to the Russians. The were both executed for treason in 1953. *"What kind of pipe tobacco do you use" Mike: "Panama Red, of course." Panama Red is a high quality cultivar of marijuana. *Kevin: "Color of Money: Sucked!" The Color of Money is a 1986 Tom Cruise film about hustling pool. It reviewed as above average with critics, but Kevin's entitled to his opinion. *Bill "What is this, Brazil?" Brazil ''is a 1985 dystopian science fiction film direct by Terry Gilliam. Much of it focuses on a labyrinthine bureaucracy that runs on pneumatic tubes. *"Briggs, out." Kevin: "Though I can't speak for Stratton." Stratton and Briggs is a major manufacturer of small gas engines. *"To the rocks at Soledad Flats?" Bill: "No, to the Stones at Altamont." In December 1969, the Altamont Free Music Festival (featuring the Rolling Stones) got infamously out of hand, resulting in three deaths and numerous injuries. The problems with the venue were exacerbated by the decision to use The Hell's Angels as security. *Mike: "Paul is a dead man, miss him, miss him." In the late 60's a conspiracy theory stating that Paul McCartney of The Beatles had died and been replaced by an imposter gained popularity. "Evidence" of this conspiracy could supposedly be found by playing the Abbey Road album backwards at various speeds (similar to the way the language of the Killers was produced) and using liberal interpretation of the reversed sounds and words. *Kevin: "Yeah, don't let George Crumb write your chase music for you." Bill: "...or R. Crumb" George Crumb is an avant-garde musician. R. Crumb is the most prominent artist of the 60's "underground" comics movement. *Mike: "Hm... looks like it's going the be a bad day at black rock." ''Bad Day at Black Rock is a 1955 crime drama starring Spencer Tracy and Anne Francis. *Mike: "Here's my drawing of a Liger... pretty much my favorite animal." A line from the comedy movie Napoleon Dynamite. Catchphrases *New Petitions Against Tax Category:Film Crew Episodes Category:Other works by MST3K cast & crew Category:Video Exclusives Category:1950s movies Category:Movies riffed multiple times